Blessings In Disguises
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: Who knew even the worst time in your life could go on to something better? Apollo X Aura, background Simon X Athena Drabble. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** Wrote this one after re-playing Case 5 of Dual Destinies. I'm honestly surprised almost no one ships them together. There's heavy off-screen hints between them.

* * *

Fate was a cruel thing to exist, but what can blame it? A person's decision affects the the future, and Aura Blackquill had learn it the hard way. They said blessings come in disguises, she's a bit shamed to admit that was true. Despite suffering seven hellish years of torment, pain and loneliness, it finally paid off as the truth was revealed in that fateful day. She had to pay the price of the hostage issue she took as a last-minute decision to make the court change their minds. She was thankful in the end, she truly was.

The first thing she was thankful for was the patched relationship between her brother, Simon Blackquill. At the first day on Detention Center, she didn't expect him to drop by, not because he found a willing defense attorney that will take her case- actually, that was one of the reasons. The thing that made it more meaningful was his initiative to talk to her as siblings, not someone who was only a distant family. They talked about the case that revealed the whole truth, the case that saved him, and the case that made them realize they were still human enough to shed emotional tears... in private.

The second thing she was thankful was her dissipated anger towards the little princess of Cosmo Space Center, which was now a full-grown adult. Athena Cykes. Few weeks had past in her stay from prison, Simon decided to bring a companion along. Sure, she would had guessed it even from a mile away, but what baffled her was the still-friendly nature of the ginger-head. What surprised her even more was how quickly they made up and placed her grudge towards her in the end, burying it in the past, and quickly befriended her. Aura had no complaint, same goes for her new friend, also the same for her brother, Simon. What even made her taken aback was the sudden announcement of their... tryst! And only _she_ knew about it!

Even the past records didn't matter for the two lovers. She could had called them out for being idiotic on trusting that secret on her, but she shrugged it off. She was like a normal person now, absorbed in someone's life, her brother, and her future sister-in-law if the two managed to make it last. No, she believed that only death will be their enemy. Aura knew fully well how serious he was on protecting someone he truly cares about; it was evident on that cruel incident that he chose to push her aside, his own blood-related sister, just to take the blame to protect the child. It crushed her heart, oh Simon did, thus, the hate on Athena was planted and bloomed. Least it was all over now, and was given the chance to start all over again... although the circumstance was definitely not normal.

The final thing she was thankful for was the certain presence of the the all too familiar young man she somehow befriended in a flash. Apollo Justice never skip a day without dropping by to say hello or inquire about how she was doing, even if he had to just drop her a short hello and leave. These simple meetings had bloomed into something serious. Aura wondered why he didn't drop their business-like, similar solace of a relationship, Apollo told her he enjoyed her company, even though both of them doubted Athena. She was amused, so their bond grew stronger each day.

The two would talk about their uneventful days in their lives, though Apollo did most of the talking because where's the fun on telling the guy about staring at the small, barred window as she lied down on the floor covered in a blanket? He mostly talked about his recent cases, how the Chief Prosecutor was slowly but surely worked on her case, whether via a trial against her, or a bail to set her free. Either way was fine for her. So was for him.

As her stay in the prison was coming to a close, Apollo confronted her on a sensitive issue. He flat out confessed about his budding feelings towards her, how he wanted to be the one who will treasure her always, the one who will fill the emptiness she had to endure in those cruel years, the one who would continue to shower her with happiness. It would be fine if she refused to reciprocate his feelings, since it would turn people's heads about their questionable age gap and their past. Plus, the bountiful, juicy rumors about their newfound relationship were a treat for nosy celebrity reporters. People did love their dosage of scandalous gossips.

Aura welcomed his feelings, by teasing him about the possibility of being labeled on the wrong light. Apollo was caught off guard, embarrassed, she really had to be playful. It was one of the traits the lawyer loved about her, even if she was the older one in their new relationship. The woman accepted, and returned the confession. How he somehow added amusement when he came on her life. Why not rubbed it in their faces that they can and will fall in love again and again? Unlike her wimp of a brother, who rather keep his relationship a secret for the time being, she would proudly announce it on the whole world.

Her life after prison was new, indeed. She started fresh. Aura still worked on the same place, why the hell would she ditch her work? It was one of the things that kept her going, made her more productive. She would occasionally dragged Apollo along, with or without his company, and make him stay overnight on her workplace. Yes... she was finally free from the past, she was going to face the future with her smirk. Who knew reaching rock bottom could raise you into a better person? Life had to treat you like crap to straighten yourself. For the first time in her life, Aura was contemplating about life's lessons and pondering about the future ahead with someone who would always stay by her side.


End file.
